Qué pasaría si
by Miacel
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo terminarían Yato y Hiyori? ¿Se quedarán juntos? O ¿Se separán? Mi primer Fanfic. Sobre cómo sería el final de Noragami. Espero que les guste .
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: QUÉ PASARÍA SI…**

N.**A. I DON´T OWN NORAGAMI. THIS IS A FANTASY STORY BASED ON THE MANGA. I ALWAYS WONDER ABOUT THE FINAL SO THAT ´S WHY I CAME UP WITH THIS STORY. **

**PREFACIO**

Hiyori se encuentra de nuevo con Nora. Esta vez ella está junto a Padre, el humano cuyo deseo hizo que naciera Yato.

"Padre, ¿puedo matarla?

"Todavía no, Michuzuki". Contesta el hombre al costado de ella, acariciándola dulcemente la cabeza.

Hiyori recién reacciona a la situación.

"Fujisaki- san, eres el padre de Yato". Dice Hiyori mirando que se acerca su destino.

"Hiyori-chan, lo siento por esto, pero te interpones entre el estúpido de mi hijo y yo". Continúa el chico. "Michuzuki, no la hieras mucho, sólo queremos mandarle una advertencia a Yaboku".

"Sí Padre". Contesta Nora.

El tesoro divino junto a su maestro, se abalanzan hacia la mitad ayakashi.

Hiyori no encuentra modo de escapar. El tesoro y el cordón que la une a la Frontera del más allá se interceptan, es obvio que todos saben cómo termina todo.

"Ya...to"

Es lo último que dice Hiyori antes de desmayarse, debilitada por el ataque del cordón que le permitía seguir viva.

**CAPÍTULO 1: NO TE DEJARÉ MORIR**

Yato había tenido un mal presentimiento toda la mañana, pensaba ir a buscar a Hiyori después de la escuela.

Sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir.

Haces unos días Nora se había aparecido frente a él de nuevo, pero esta vez sus palabras realmente lo habían asustado.

"Lo más importante para ti se te será arrebatado, Yato". Le dijo Nora con una sonrisa burlona.

Él no iba a dejar que le ocurriera algo a Hiyori y a Yukine. Los iba a proteger a costa de su vida. Tenía que estar preparado, pero aún así ese día no pudo ir a ver a Hiyori.

El trabajo como nuevo dios de la felicidad se le había acumulado, trató de terminarlo lo más rápido posible para ir a buscar a la mitad ayakashi.

Y cuando logró terminar y fue a hallarla, se encontró con la figura de una chica desmayada y con rostro de dolor.

El rostro de felicidad y tranquilidad que había obtenido estos últimos meses por ella, fue convirtiéndose en un rostro afligido al ver cómo la mitad ayakashi luchaba para seguir viviendo.

"Hi-yori". Dijo Yato tocándole el rostro para revisar que le había pasado.

El dios notó que el cordón estaba casi destruido a punto de desvanecerse.

Inmediatamente Yato llevó a Hiyori a la casa de Kofuko.

"¡Kofuko!". Gritó el dios cuando llegó a la casa.

"¿Yato-chan, qué pa-?" La diosa de la pobreza llevó sus manos a la boca en reacción de asombro. "Hiyorin"

La diosa veía tendida en el suelo de la casa a la mitad ayakashi, moribunda. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro.

"Kofuko, ¿Qué hago?... Hiyori, Hiyori está a punto de morir". Hablaba Yato desesperado, al costado de la chica, sujetando fuertemente su mano.

Daikoku y Yukine al escuchar los gritos bajaron del ático.

"Hiyori". Dijo Yukine mirando horrorizado la escena.

"Yato, pero ¿Qué paso?". Continuó Daikoku.

"Yo no lo sé...Ayúdenme, sino hago algo .Hiyori morirá". Dijo Yato mirando a la chica agonizante.

Daikoku miró más detenidamente a Hiyori.

"Su cordón está destrozado". Desviando la mirada ahora. "Yato, no hay nada que podamos hacer".

Yato empezó a llorar después de esas palabras.

"Si sólo pudiéramos regenerar el cordón que la une". Continuó Kofuko.

Yato ya no escuchaba más palabras. Se acercó a la mitad ayakashi.

"Hiyori, lo siento mucho". Estas palabras fueron dirigidas a la chica.

La chica ya no reaccionaba, su alma se desvanecía poco a poco. Hiyori despertó por un momento. Vio a llorar a Yato.

"Yato, no llores. Estoy aquí". Le dijo la chica al dios acariciándole la mejilla.

"Hiyori". El dios contuvo sus lágrimas, se acercó más a Hiyori. "No te dejaré morir".

Yato puso más cerca de su cuerpo a la mitad ayakashi. Y repitió las mismas palabras de hace un momento.

"No te dejaré morir".

Acercó sus labios a los de Hiyori, el dios besó a la mitad ayakashi.

Hiyori cerró sus ojos. Ya faltaba poco para que se desvaneciera por completo.

"Yato, ya no más. Hiyori ya está…" Dijo Daikoku con un rostro apenado.

"¡No!". Gritó el dios, juntando más su cuerpo con el alma de la mitad ayakashi. "No la dejaré morir. Hiyori, vamos vuelve a mí, por favor. Te necesito".

Yato volvió a llorar.

"Hiyori, te necesito". Seguía el dios diciendo en voz baja, abrazando lo última que quedaba del alma de la chica.

"Yato…" Dijo Yukine, apartando la mirada para que no lo vieran llorar, pero después fue abrazado con dulzura por Kofuko quien también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hiyori, te necesito. Regresa. Por favor, los dioses también tienen deseos, yo deseo que vuelvas". Terminó su oración abrazando más fuerte a la mitad ayakashi.

Con esto último, todos esperaban en silencio. La muerte estaba ahí. Yato no quería separarse de Hiyori.

"Yato, es suficiente". Dijo Kofuko esta vez seriamente deja que su alma se desvanezca tranquilamente".

Esta vez, Yato aceptó las palabras de la diosa y se separó de Hiyori, la mirada del dios ya no se veía.

Se levantó sin decir nada a los presentes. Sé volteó y dio unos pasos hacia afuera. Cuando estaba a punto de irse escuchó unos latidos muy fuertes, pensó que eran de su corazón, pero se sorprende cuando escucha la voz de su tesoro sagrado.

"¡Yato!". Gritó el tesoro sagrado "¡Hiyori!"

El alma de la chica que estaba despareciendo, empezaba a tomar forma de nuevo.

Yato abrió sus ojos sorprendido, todos lo estaban.

Estaba acercándose a ella, cuando de repente siente un dolor en el pecho. Una luz estaba saliendo de él.

"¿Qué es esto?". Dijo Yato al verlo.

"Eso es tu poder divino". Contestó Kofuko seriamente. "Tu propio poder va a cumplir el deseo de no dejar a Hiyori morir".

Yato miró al alma casi sin vida de Hiyori.

"Con esto, ¿Hiyori no morirá?". Se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado sujetó a la mitad ayakashi con una mano y con la otra agarró la luz que salía de su cuerpo.

"Yato, espera, no sabemos lo que le pueda suceder a Hiyori después… ni a ti". Dijo Daikoku para evitar que el dios continuara.

"No me importa. Si es la única forma de salvarla, entonces lo haré, luego pensaré en las consecuencias". Yato pasó el orbe de luz que tenía y lo colocó en el cuerpo de Hiyori besándola una vez más.

Hiyori esta vez volvió por completo y en su rostro ya se veía color, empezó abrir los ojos poco a poco y vio a Yato a su lado, dulcemente y en voz baja dijo.

"Yato". Sonrió la chica.

"Hiyori". Lloró Yato.

"Te dije que no lloraras. Estoy bien". Continuó la mitad ayakashi.

"Es cierto, ya estás bien". Sonrió el dios con los ojos lleno de lágrimas.

El dios puso a Hiyori al suelo de la casa de nuevo. Se quedó a un lado de ella. Y dijo de nuevo.

"Qué bueno que estas bi…en".

Terminando la oración, el dios se desmaya.

"¡Yato!". Todos los presentes gritan, excepto la mitad ayakashi quien también se había quedado dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO **

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en un cuarto de hospital

"De nuevo en el hospital. Papá y Mamá deben estar preocupados". Pensé mientras miraba el techo.

"¡Hiyori!". Reconocí la voz de mi madre, quien había entrado. Estaba llorando.

"Mamá, ¿Qué me pasó?" Es lo único que pude decir mi cuerpo me dolía, me sentía un poco desconectada con el mundo exterior.

Mi madre empezó a hablar. "Hiyori, has estado durmiendo por tres días, pensábamos que tú ya ibas…"

Mamá seguía llorando. Traté de tranquilizarla.

"Mamá no llores, estoy bien". Le dije forzando una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, me siento bien".

Mi mamá sonrió y se levantó de la silla del costado de mi cama. Yo la seguía con mis ojos.

"Voy a ir a ver a tu padre para decirle que ya despertaste". Dijo antes de salir de la puerta.

"Está bien". Seguí sonriendo.

Volví a mirar al techo. No recordaba que me había pasado, las imágenes eran borrosas en mi cabeza, no sentía que había dormido tres días, para mí, era como si hubiera dormido una eternidad.

Primero pensé en ordenar mis recuerdos.

Empecé por lo último que recordaba.

"Ah, es verdad" Dije en voz baja. "Yo salí de mi cuerpo".

Me sentí un poco aliviada por no olvidar que era una híbrida, una mitad ayakashi porque eso significa que todavía lo recordaba a él, a Yato.

Me pregunté porque no estaba aquí molestándome como siempre.

Tenía que seguir con la recopilación de eventos.

Había salido de mi cuerpo, y estoy segura que me encontré con alguien. No, eran más de dos personas. ¿Yato y Yukine? No, no eran ellos, entonces ¿Quién era?

Recordé unas palabras. "Padre, ¿puedo matarla?"

¿Padre?

Es verdad me encontré con Nora y con el padre de Yato. Y además el padre de Yato, es Fujisaki-san.

Me aterroricé un poco, mis latidos había aumentado.

"Tengo que avisarle a Yato". Traté de levantarme un poco de la cama, pero no pude mi cuerpo realmente me dolía.

No sabía qué hacer. No había forma de levantarme y mi celular no estaba cerca. No había más opciones así que traté de nuevo de recordar que pasó después de mi encuentro con Fujisaki-san.

¿Qué pasó después?

Estoy segura que ella me había…atacado.

Atacó mi cordón que unía mi cuerpo con mi alma. Espera sí paso eso, entonces ¿Por qué sigo viva?

Miré mis manos, asustada. Traté de seguir recordando, pero mi cabezo me empezó a dolor, sólo veía en mi mente imágenes incomprensibles.

Empecé a llorar. Mis lágrimas seguían. No entendía nada.

Es verdad, Yato.

Me desesperé. Esta vez no importaba quería levantarme.

Yato. Yato estaba llorando, tengo que ir a verlo. Él llora fácilmente. Tengo que decirle que todo está bien.

Estoy a punto de salir completamente de la cama. Cuando alguien me agarra mi mano por detrás. Escucho una voz.

"Los enfermos deberían quedarse descansando, Hiyori".

Reconozco su voz, volteo y me abalanzo a abrazarlo.

"Yato, Yato, Yato". Es lo único que puedo decir.

"Si, si, aquí estoy". Él me contesta y acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Cuando me doy cuenta de la situación en qué estábamos, me alejo al otro lado de la cama, avergonzada.

Estaba feliz por verlo, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así nomás. Tenía que preguntar.

"¿Yato, qué me pasó? Le dije calmadamente.

Yato me miro con ojos compasivos y con tristeza.

"Casi mueres".

No pude decir nada.

Yato sujetó mi mano y sin apartar la mirada de mí, continuó. "Pero, encontramos la manera de salvarte".

"¿Cómo?"

No sé el por qué, pero tuve miedo a su respuesta.

Yato no dijo nada.

Yo seguí. "¿Yato, cómo? Dímelo"

Él suspiró, parecía que no pensaba decírmelo, pero Yato sabe perfectamente que no iba a dejar el tema hasta que me lo dijera.

"Te parte de mi poder divino".

Lo miré confundida.

"¿Uh? ¿Tu poder divino?".

Yato continuó. "Mi deseo, en ese momento, era que no murieras. Lo deseé tan fuerte que mi entidad como dios lo cumplió".

"Pero, eso es-". Estaba a punto de decir imposible, pero Yato me detuvo y siguió hablando.

"Lo sé, imposible, por eso dicen que los milagros existen". Esta vez el me sonrió dulcemente.

Me sentí aliviada, pensé que todo había salido bien. Miré afuera. El cielo era hermoso. Luego dirigí mi mirada hacia Yato, quien todavía tenía mi mano junto a la de ella, no pensé que me sintiera tan cómoda sosteniendo su mano.

Sentí el calor subiendo a mis mejillas, entonces miré de nuevo el rostro, estaba serio.

Ahí es cuando, mi mente reaccionó de nuevo. Yato es un dios, y si me da su poder divino, no significa que el dejaría de serlo. Y sobre todo, ¿Está permitido hacer eso?

Mi rostro pasó de aliviado a uno de angustia, sin embargo esos sentimientos se detuvieron cuando sentí las manos de Yato en mis mejillas.

"Hiyori, cálmate".

Yato se dio cuenta de las dudas que pasaban por mi mente.

"Te diré concretamente la situación para que estés más calmada".

"Pero, Yato-" Dije sin pensar.

"Sólo escucha".

Él ya no estaba sentado a mi lado, sino parado cerca de la ventana. Por un minuto, vi que su presencia desaparecía. Me asusté.

"Parece que también te diste cuenta de esto". Me dijo Yato sonriendo y continuó. "Yo como dios, mi presencia ahora ha sido compartida a la mitad. Tú tienes una parte y yo tengo la otra. Es decir que tú, Iki Hiyori, en sí eres también una divinidad, pero tampoco lo eres . Te parecerá raro ¿no? "

No contesté, quería que terminara de explicarme completamente la situación.

"Nos dimos cuenta de esto, después de que te entregué mi poder divino. Cómo ya estabas a salvo, yo me desmayé. Al despertar, pensé que me pasó que era por la fatiga por lo que había sucedido, pero sentí que algo había cambiado en mí. Que otra parte de mi, estaba afuera, además en un momento, vi como desaparecí. Eso sólo tenía una explicación, la parte restante era lo que te había entregado, y lo otro era porque el poder que mantenía se había vuelto inestable".

"¿Yato, vas a desaparecer por mi culpa?". Vi las lágrimas salir por mis ojos, de nuevo sentí sus manos.

Yato estaba limpiando mis lágrimas, no me contestó, lo dejé seguir hablando.

"No quería decirte esto porque sé que va a cambiar, yo no buscaba este final para ti. Sería mentirte que tampoco estoy feliz por lo que pasó".

Vi sonreír a Yato, yo ya no entendía sus palabras.

"Hiyori, mientras que tú sigas viva, yo seguiré viviendo. Y mientras que yo viva, tú seguirás viviendo. Has sido sujeta a la inmortalidad de los dioses. Por eso no quería decírtelo, tú vida va a cambiar para siempre, tú me prometiste que querías estar a mi lado, pero dejar a tu familia y amigos… Te prometo que encontraré la forma de regresarte tu mortalidad".

Bajé mi cabeza, en lo única que pensaba era. "Viviré por siempre". En mi cabeza sabía que era un problema, pero en mi corazón sentí que se iba un peso muy grande.

Levanté mi cabeza, Yato me miraba detenidamente, esperaba mi respuesta.

"¿Eso significa que...?" Sabía que iba a ser vergonzoso continuar con las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

"¿Eso significa que… yo podré pasar más tiempo contigo y Yukine? Te podré recordar, Yato ¿verdad? Nosotros estaremos juntos"

Yato abrió los ojos sorprendido, parece que no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de mí.

"Hiyori, vas a abandonar a tu familia y amigos ¿sabes? Ahora serás parte del entorno, pertenecerás a la Frontera Lejana. ¿Estás bien con eso? "

Yato seguía sorprendido por mi respuesta.

La verdad es que estaba asustada, pero también estaba feliz. Yo ya había pensado mucho ese tipo de situación, y yo me había decidido por las personas que eran más importantes para mí. Y esos eran Yato y Yukine, sabía que si los dejaban sólo se podrían perder de nuevo y eso era lo que menos quería.

"Sí, estoy segura" Le dije esta vez con una sonrisa.

Estaba tranquila. Sujeté la mano de Yato y continué. "Quiero estar contigo por siempre".

Yato empezó a llorar, vi que rostro había cambiado, parecía un bebé pequeño, me abrazó muy fuerte, ya me estaba quitando la respiración.

No quería arruinar este momento, pero tuve que decirle

"Yato, ya no puedo respirar".

Yato relajó un poco el cuerpo, pero aún así no me soltaba, escuche que me dijo. "Gracias Hiyori".

Sólo di un suspiro y terminé. "De nada".

Yato ya se había ido me dijo que iba avisarle a los demás que ya había despertado, y que posiblemente iban a venir a visitarme mañana por la mañana. Lo despedí sonriendo y cuando se fue me volví acostar en la cama.

Sabía que había muchos asuntos que todavía teníamos por conversar. "Yato, Fujisaki-san es mi padre". "Tengo que decírtelo tarde o temprano". Pensé en mi mente.

Sabía que el futuro era definitivamente incierto con la nueva situación en mi cuerpo y si le decía a Yato lo otro, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

Me voltee al otro lado de la cama, me había dado sueño de nuevo. Tenía que descansar todo lo que podía, los días se iban a poner más difíciles.

* * *

NA. Continua en el capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¿CONEXIÓN DIOS- CASI DIOS?**

"Yato. Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde para ver a Hiyori". Escuché la voz de Yukine.

"Ya voy". Le contesté mientras me cambiaba de camiseta, la cual no había cambiado en dos días. Pero esta vez sí tenía una razón, me había quedado vigilando en la azotea del hospital para que no le pasara nada a Hiyori.

No me lo iba a perdonar si le pasaba algo de nuevo, casi la había perdido. Todavía no podía creer que tan desesperado actúe, y también todo lo que hice.

Sentí un poco el calor en mis mejillas.

"¡Yato, imbécil!". Sentí un pequeño golpe atrás de mi cabeza. "No es justo que tú seas el único de verla y conversar con ella. La hora de visita va a acabar".

"Yukine, si sabes que podemos entrar cuando queramos ¿no?". Le dije a mi tesoro sagrado con una mirada de indiferencia.

"Y no me golpees, puede pasarle algo a ella si sigues así". Esta vez le contesté exageradamente.

"Lo sé, ya me explicaste, aunque sólo fue un pequeño golpe. De todas maneras, ya vámonos".

Yukine me puso las manos atrás sacándome del ático lo más rápido posible. Cuando bajé Kofuko y Daikoku también estaban ahí. Los miré un poco sorprendidos y preocupado.

"¿Estás seguro de dejar que la diosa de la pobreza vaya a un hospital?". Señalé con el dedo a Kofuko.

"¡Idiota! no insultes a mi diosa. Ella se controlará". Me gritó el gran imbécil de Daikoku por los oídos.

Creó que me quiere dejar sordo. Me voltee hacia Kofuko al escuchar.

"Así es Yatty, me controlaré" Me dijo sonriendo tontamente.

Los vi tranquilamente. "Ellos también merecen ver a Hiyori". Pensé en mi mente, después de todo ellos vivieron lo mismo que yo en ese momento.

"Está bien, está bien. Sólo no causen problemas a Hiyori. Vamos". Salí de la casa emocionada porque iría a verla.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, y entramos a su habitación, Hiyori estaba durmiendo. Me pareció un poco lindo verla dormir.

Kofuko se le acercó.

"Hiyorin". Le canturreó en el oído.

Hiyori todavía no reaccionaba.

Kofuko continuó. "Hiyorin, aquí está Yato, está pensando cosas pervertidas de ti mientras duermes".

"¡Eso no es cierto Kofuko!". Pensé en mi mente y cuando estaba a punto de decirlo en voz alta, me encontré con una Hiyori que me miraba con desagrado.

Sentí que todo alrededor mío se derrumbaba.

"Hiyori, no es cierto. Es verdad que pensé que mientras dormías te veías linda, pero no fue nada pervertida. Te lo juro".

Todos se quedaron sin decir nada, es ahí cuando me di cuenta de las palabras que había dicho hace unos momentos.

La vergüenza fue tan grande que preferí esconderme en un rincón de la habitación.

Escuchaba mientras todos le decían.

Primero Yukine. "Hiyori deja al pervertido, bueno para nada. Habla conmigo".

Luego Daikoku. "Este tipo no tiene salvación".

Empecé a llorar. No era justo, yo sólo quería ser sincero con ella, y sólo me ganaba comentarios despectivos.

En eso sentí, un pequeño calor en mi pecho. Voltee a ver a Hiyori.

Ella me estaba mirando y por un momento vi que se le había formado una sonrisa.

Sabía que esa sonrisa era para mí, así que más animado regresé con los demás. Ella no se había molestado con mis palabras.

"Chicos, je, je, gracias por visitarme". Dijo Hiyori sonriendo tranquilamente. Ahora ya sentada en su cama.

"Hiyori, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele el cuerpo?". Escuche la voz de Yukine.

"Yukine-kun, estoy bien, aunque todavía me duele el cuerpo". Contestó Hiyori.

"Deberías seguir descansando entonces". Esta vez fue Daikoku el que siguió la conversación.

"No creo que se pueda. Mañana me darán de alta". Hiyori esta vez fue abrazada por Kofuko. Realmente estaba preocupada que Kofuko le diera más tragedias a Hiyori.

Quería separarlas, pero antes de que yo lo hiciera Daikoku lo hizo cuidadosamente. Aún así Kofuko siguió con la conversación. "Qué alegría Hiyorin, va a volver a visitarme".

Eso era cierto que Hiyori saliera de hospital traía tranquilidad en nuestros corazones.

"Yato, di algo, te has quedado callado todo este momento". Sentí el codazo que Yukine me dio, tratando de animarme.

"Espera Yukine lo has hecho muy fuerte". Voltee a ver a Hiyori.

Vi como tocó el costado de su cintura como si ella hubiera sentido el golpe.

"Hiyori, ¿estás bien?". Le pregunté desesperadamente.

"Estoy bien, pero ¿Cómo supiste que me dolía algo, no hice ningún ruido?". Me dijo Hiyori, confundida.

"Mierda, tengo que decirle el resto". "No quería hacerlo, eso podría hacer que me odie para siempre". Pensé en mi mente.

"¿Yatty, no le has dicho a Hiyori sobre su conexión?". Kofuko se volteó a verme.

"Cállate Kofuko, no la jodas". Pensé de nuevo en mis adentros.

Ya no tenía opciones Hiyori me estaba viendo sólo a mí en busca de respuesta y tarde o temprano tenía que decirlo sobre eso.

Empecé.

"Hiyori, verás te acuerdas que te dije lo de la inmortalidad". Esta vez me senté a su lado

Sentí un calor en mi pecho de nuevo. Era de ella. Se había ruborizado.

"¿Si?" Me contestó aún confundida.

"No sólo es eso, ahora tenemos una conexión. Es más que un vínculo. Es más parecido a la de un dios y un tesoro sagrado".

Me detuve quería saber si me iba a preguntar algo más, pero no dijo nada más. Continué.

"Ahora nuestra relación es de interdependencia. Con respecta a nuestros cuerpo, si tú te sientes mal yo lo sabré y si a mi pasa algo tu lo sentirás".

Los ojos de Hiyori se abrieron con sorpresa.

"Además igual que Yukine, tus sentimientos serán expuesto a mí, en este caso, no podrás sentir los míos. Te dije que tu situación es inusual".

Me sentí avergonzado, por lo último.

Hiyori no había dicho nada, tampoco había sentido nada que vendría por su cuenta. Hasta que sentí un calor muy grande en mi pecho, me acerque más al rostro de Hiyori, para darme con la sorpresa que se encontraba completamente roja.

"Hiyo- ". Estaba a punto de hablar con ella, pero antes de terminar ella se había levantado de la cama y me había tirado hacia la pared.

El dolor era demasiado. Mi existencia ya no era como antes, no podía recuperarme tan rápido. Iba a tomar tiempo que mi cuerpo aceptara la parte faltante de mi poder divino. Bueno tendría que aceptarlo, además yo le di mi poder divino sin consultarle. Pero era para salvarle la vida, y ella el día anterior dijo que se quería quedar conmigo.

No podía hacer más si era su decisión.

Después de recuperarme, lo único que pude decirle. "Hiyori, no hagas esto sabiendo que tu cuerpo también va a sufrir".

Ella seguía avergonzada. Lo sabía.

Ahora iba a saber cuando estaba molesta, triste, feliz o avergonzada. Me sentí aliviado porque ella se iba a quedar conmigo, pero también sabía el futuro doloroso que me esperaba frente a eso.

Fui interrumpido de estos pensamientos cuando vi que Hiyori ya se había calmado.

Escuche cómo Daikoku decía que era increíble como Hiyori podía soportar el dolor que yo había sentido. Las emociones son muy grandes, también le oí a Yukine decir, mientras que Kofuko abrazó a Hiyori, y le decía que no fuera tan dura conmigo.

"Por primera vez, siento que Kofuko tiene razón". Pensé. "Maldita sea, te salvé la vida, deberías tratarme mejor".

Lo último claro lo pensé bromeando sabía que tan gran es el costo por lo que había hecho. Pero no me arrepentía, ella estaba ahí sonriendo con todos.

Hiyori no estaba muerta.

El calor en mi pecho se había relajado. Ella ya me había perdonado.

Me incorporé de nuevo al grupo.

* * *

N.A. Esta vez del punto de vista de Yato, pensé que si varia los puntos de vista se vería más emocionante. Espero no equivocarme XD


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: REGRESARÉ**

Ya había terminado la hora de visita. Hiyori ya se había despedido de todos, excepto de uno.

Yato.

"Hiyori". El dios se acercó a Hiyori y le sujetó la mano como había hecho el día anterior.

"Hiyori". Volvió a decir su nombre.

La chica no decía nada, sólo se había quedado ahí, no apartó la mano del dios, éste lo vio buena señal.

"Hiyori, ¿estás molestas por lo que te he dicho?".

Hiyori negó con la cabeza.

Siguió Yato, "¿Entonces?".

Esta vez la chica de ojos púrpura decidió hablar.

"Estoy molesta porque no me lo has dicho antes, si yo…, si yo hacía algo que podía hacerte daño como lo que pasó una vez con Yukine, empeorarías las cosas"

Hiyori miró fijamente a Yato, con un rostro angustioso.

Yato relajó su expresión.

"Je, Je, así que eso es lo que te preocupa". Yato se acercó cada vez más a ella, y sin soltar la mano, juntó la cabeza con la de ella.

Hiyori podía sentir el aliento de Yato en su cara y avergonzada le dijo. "Idiota, aléjate". Hiyori trató de separarse del dios, pero éste no le dejó.

"Estoy feliz que no te preocupes por mí, pero es imposible que me hagas algo parecido a lo que pasó a Yukine".

De nuevo Hiyori sintió el aliento de Yato. Siguió escuchando al dios.

"Es verdad que tenemos una relación parecida a la de un dios y un tesoro sagrado, pero no eres un tesoro sagrado, recuerdas que te dije que tu existencia se acerca a una divinidad. Lo que hagas, pienses o sientes siempre será correcto".

"Ya veo". Hiyori vio de frente los ojos de Yato, no pudo aguantar, iba a ser peor si ahora Yato sabía cómo exactamente se sentía, la chica cerró los ojos por un momento.

Sintió como Yato se había separado de ella. Quizás lo hizo para no incomodarla más. Hiyori siguió con los ojos al dios, vio como su cara cambió de expresión a una más seria, y continuó hablando.

"Es por eso que Hiyori hay una cosa que debes saber y otra que debes decirme"

"¿Eh? ¿Cuáles?" Contestó la chica confundida.

"Hiyori, lo primero, no debes decirle a nadie de la Frontera Lejana, sólo nosotros lo que venimos a visitarte sabemos esto. Tenjin y Bishamon, ellos no lo aceptarían. Irían a los Cielos y los tendríamos un castigo muy severo".

Hiyori sintió un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar a Yato.

"Y lo segundo, Hiyori, ¿Quién te atacó?"

Hiyori miró detenidamente a Yato, vio en su mirada ira. Si ella le decía quien fueron sus atacantes. Él los iba a matar. Yato era capaz de eso. No quería decírselo.

"Yato, no recuerdo". Dijo Hiyori nerviosa y desviando la mira al dios.

"Error, Hiyori estás mintiendo". Contestó Yato sonriendo esquina a esquina.

Hiyori sabía que no podía hacer nada. Tenía que hacerlo. Se dio por vencida.

"Yato, te lo diré, pero prométeme qué es lo que harás después de escucharlo".

"Lo hare". Respondió Yato con determinación.

"Fueron Nora y Fujisaki-san, Nora le dijo Padre". Siguió Hiyori. "Fujisaki es un estudiante en mi escuela".

Yato no dijo nada, tenía una expresión muy seria. Una expresión que daba miedo.

"¿Yato?". Preguntó Hiyori para que reaccionara el dios.

"Hiyori, voy ir a afrontar a mi Padre". Siguió Yato todavía seriamente. "Lo siento, Hiyori, pero tengo que terminar una vez con esto".

"Yato…" Hiyori bajó la mirada.

Hiyori estaba a punto de llorar, siente la mano de Yato en su mejilla.

"No llores". Sonrió Yato. "Sólo quiero dejar de lado mi pasado y la única manera es que mi padre sea castigado. Es deber de un dios hacerlo".

Hiyori no dijo nada. Sabía que esa podría ser la última que vez que lo vea.

"Yato, no mueras ". Hiyori miró a Yato con determinación. "No puedes morir porque yo te estaré esperando".

Yato miró sorprendido a Hiyori. Y tranquilamente le dijo. "Regresaré".

Hiyori empezaré a llorar. Yato estaba a punto de salir por la ventana. No soportó la despedida, lo agarró del jersey para que no se vaya.

Yato se dio cuenta y se volteo para verla.

Yato cogió con su mano libre el mentón de Hiyori, se acercó a su rostro y la besó.

Hiyori se puso roja, mientras que la besaba se había quedado con los ojos abiertos, pero poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos, acostumbrándose del calor que Yato le brindaba.

Yato separó sus labios de ella. Hiyori seguía confundida.

"Yato, yo…" Hiyori tenía sus ojos en confusión.

"Hiyori, antes que digas nada, te diré que esta es la tercera vez". Dijo Yato separándose un poco de ella, por si acaso la chica de ojos púrpura lo golpeara.

Pero Hiyori se sorprendió más. Lo único que pudo decir era. "¿Cuándo?"

"Vas a decir que me aproveche mientras que no estabas presente". Yato miró a Hiyori y avergonzando le dijo. "Cuando estabas a punto de morir, yo no lo pude aguantar y lo hice ¿Estás molesta?".

Hiyori estaba roja, avergonzada totalmente, pero aún así, contestó. "Estoy bien. No estoy molesto porque me besaste. Sólo vuelve a casa, por favor, Yato".

"Lo haré". Terminó Yato ya saliendo por la ventana.

Hiyori vio como se había ido, no podía evitar llorar. Lloraba muy alto. Sabía que esta vez no podía decir nada, la única manera de que Yato no sufriera, era esperarlo aquí a salvo.

Hiyori siguió llorando.

Yato sabía cómo sentía, ahora que estaban conectados, sentía un dolor en su pecho. Hiyori estaba llorando, en la cabeza de Yato, sólo pensaba que quería resolver rápido los asuntos con su viejo para poder estar de nuevo al lado de Hiyori.

Yato había llegado al parque. Una figura apareció frente a él.

"¿Se lo dijiste?". Era Yukine con una ropa de combate.

"Si, ¿qué con esa ropa, por cierto?". Yato se burló señalando de pies a cabeza a Yukine.

"No te rías pensé que era lo mejor". Continuó Yukine avergonzado.

"¿Estás listo?". Dijo Yato ahora seriamente.

"Sí, vamos. Hagamos llorar a tu padre bueno para nada y tu ex- amiga con privilegios". Contestó Yukine sonriendo.

Yato también sonrió. "Hiyori, no demoraré". Miró al Cielo y junto a Yukine se tele transportó a un lugar un tanto lugareño.

Yato llamó a su tesoro divino.

"Sekki"

Yukine se convirtió en dos katanas.

"Gracias por acompañarme, se que será duro". Dijo Yato continuando por el camino.

"Deja de hablar Yato. No te cae la cursilería". Contestó Yukine.

"Realmente eres malo". Siguió Yato.

Cuando estaban a punto de discutir, Yato sintió la presencia de las marionetas de su padre.

"Dejemos la pelea para después Yukine. Ahí vienen los enemigos". Terminó de decir Yato abalanzándose a la batalla.

Los primero enemigos habían aparecido.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

"Padre, Yato está aquí". Decía Nora a una figura que se escondía detrás de unas cortinas.

"Lo sé. Mi idiota hijo ha decidido rebelarse". El hombre tomaba el té tranquilamente.

"Voy a recibirlo". Nora miraba afuera de una ventana.

"Todavía no Michuzuki, así el juego no sería interesante". Contestaba el hombre a la petición del tesoro.

"Yaboku, qué diversión me traerás, me muero por saberlo". El hombre reía descontroladamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: FRONTERA CERCANA Y FRONTERA LEJANA**

**En la Frontera Lejana. Parte 1**

Yato y Yukine en su forma de tesoro sagrado, avanzaban sin problemas hacia la casa donde sabían que se encontraban su padre y Nora.

"Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora Yukine". Dijo Yato mientras cortaba en dos a una de las marionetas más grandes que había aparecido. "Realmente has cambiado".

"Agradecédmelo cuando volvamos, por ahora sigamos avanzando". Continuó Yukine concentrado en la batalla.

"Así se habla, Sekki".

Terminó Yato, mientras saltaba para despistar al enemigo.

**En la Frontera Cercana. Parte 1**

Mientras tanto ya había pasado cinco días en la Frontera Cercana. Hiyori había ido de visita a la casa de Kofuko, en busca de la presencia de Yato, pero él no estaba ahí. Ella sabía que había ido a afrontar su destino.

"Hiyorin, no te preocupes por Yato-chan. Él volverá, además no puede morir, no se lo perdonaría". Dijo Kofuko mientras comía unas mandarinas que le había puesto Daikoku.

"Kofuko-san…". Es lo único que contestó Hiyori, luego de eso volteó para mirar el ático, recordando cómo Yato, Yukine y Ella disfrutaban estar ahí.

"Sé que están bien. Mi cuerpo lo sabe, hasta ahora no siento dolor tan fuerte para preocuparme". Pensó Hiyori en su mente.

* * *

**En la Frontera Lejana. Parte 2**

Yato ya había llegado donde estaba su Padre.

Nora se presentó ante ellos para recibirlos.

"Yato, al fin vienes a vernos". Dijo Nora con una sonrisa muy tranquila.

"Nora". Miró Yato despectivamente a la errante. "Yukine, regresa".

Yukine regresó a su forma humana. Nora miró con disgusto.

"Pero traes personas que no hemos invitado ¿no?". Continuó Nora ahora con disgusto.

"Traje a Sekki, porque lo necesito, él es importante para mí. Nora no he venido para visitarte sino para enfrentarme a mi padre". Dijo Yato seriamente.

Un hombre salió de la casa.

"Yaboku, no seas cruel con Michuzuki". El hombre acarició la cabeza de la errante. "Es como tu hermana. Has venido a jugar ¿no?".

"Viejo, he venido a reclamar mi total libertad, acabando contigo". Miró Yato con una mirada muy fuerte a su padre.

El padre de Yato cambió su actitud.

"Yaboku, deberías dejar de actuar así, ven haz feliz a tu padre".

Yato tembló un poco.

"¡Yato!". Gritó Yukine. "No lo escuches".

Yato regresó en sí.

"Padre yo quiero hacer feliz a alguien más. He encontrado alguien más importante que tú".

El padre de Yato parecía molesto continuó la conversación. "Es verdad lo que dice Michuzuki de ti, Yukine-kun". Cambió su mirada de Yukine. "Eres una molestia para Yaboku, Michuzuki deberías encargarte de él".

"Si Padre". Dijo Nora mientras que se acercaba a Yukine.

"¡Yukine!". Gritó Yato en busca de su tesoro divino.

"No te preocupes, Yato, encárgate de tus problemas, yo también tengo los míos". Dijo Yukine también acercándose a Nora.

"Míralos como se divierten". Dijo el padre de Yato quien sonreía tranquilamente.

"Viejo". Yato se había puesto en posición de batalla.

"Realmente, te quieres rebelar contra mí ¿no?". Miro el padre de Yato escéptico. "Por cierto, ¿qué te pareció lo hice a Hiyori-chan?"

Padre sacó el pincel que había obtenido de lo que pasó con Ebisu y empezó a dibujar ayakashis y así atacaran a Yato, quien sin inmutarse, se defendió ferozmente y le dijo a su padre.

"No la llames tan informalmente". Se acercó a su padre a punto de atacarlo.

"Qué quieres que haga, ella es mi kouhai". Se alejó tranquilamente su padre del lado de su hijo. "Te contó que yo le di su primer beso, pero me rechazó. Tengo mala suerte con las mujeres".

Yato al escuchar esto atacó más rápido a su padre, quien lo evadió sin mucho problema.

"Oh, te enojaste. Eso significa que no te contó, aunque sigo sin entender a alguien que mató a un montón de gente en vez de un chico normal de preparatoria".

"¡Cállate, ella no es una marioneta que puedas manejar!" Gritó Yato mientras se defendía de otro ayakashi.

"Muy bien, enfurécete, Yaboku, regresa a ser como eras, mi único hijo". Sonría más el padre de Yato. "Que pena, que casi muriera por tu culpa, si no tuviera vínculos contigo, ella sería feliz".

Yato se quedó parado. Sonrió y continuó la conversación.

"En eso te equivocas, padre. Hiyori me escogió a mí. Yo soy la persona que más le importa, ella supo de mi pasado y no me dejó. Ella quiere estar a mi lado".

El padre de Yato se enfureció.

"¿Qué es esa expresión? ¿Por qué Yaboku te comportas así?"

"Tú ya no eres mi hijo".

Yato contestó. "Eso es lo que he querido decirte todo este tiempo, Padre, ya es suficiente".

Su padre se enojó más. "No lo aceptaré. Te mataré".

Más de mil ayakashis atacaron a Yato, había quedado atrapado, aún así el trataba de salir.

"Si tan sólo tuviera a Sekki". Pensó.

Mientras tanto

Nora y Yukine estaban peleando a su manera. Los tesoros divinos no dejaban de lanzar líneas contraatacándose unos a otros.

"No sé que vea una fruta que no vale nada". Dijo Nora.

"Ese idiota, es mi amigo y lo has escuchado ¿no? Él me necesita, es por eso que te liberó".

Yukine aprovechó para lanzar una línea. Nora simplemente la esquivó.

"Eres débil". Sonrió Nora. "Es imposible que ganes".

Yukine lo sabía. Pero él ya sabía qué hacer.

"Michuzuki, restricción". Dijo de la nada Yukine.

Nora se detuvo por un momento. Pero siguió.

"Eres un tonto, soy una errante, tengo más de un nombre. No te servirá". Dijo riendo un poco más. "En cambio tu sólo tienes uno".

Yukine lo sabía Yato ya se lo había dicho, pero confiaba en lo que Kazuma le había enseñado. Pero también recordó sus clases de kanji, así podía descubrir los nombres de Nora y además Yato le había dicho que lo quería más es ganar tiempo. Aunque no sabía para qué, pero si su maestro lo pedía tenía que hacerlo

"Yukine, restricción". Dijo Nora.

Yukine lo evadió con una línea.

"Parece que el tesoro divino de Vasivarana te ha enseñado bien".

"Hana, restricción". Dijo de nuevo Yukine.

Nora de nuevo se detuvo, pero regresó.

"¿Qué estará haciendo el idiota de Yato?" Pensó Yukine de nuevo contraatacando con una línea.

**En la Frontera Cercana. Parte 2**

"Hiyori, ¿estás bien?". Kofuko fue en dirección donde Hiyori se encontraba, recostada, retorciéndose de dolor.

"Este dolor, Yato, él está lastimado". Pensó la chica de ojos púrpura. "Tengo que ir a verlo, pero ¿Cómo? Quiero ir a ver a Yato".

Hiyori cerró los ojos por el fuerte dolor.

"¡Hiyorin!".

Hiyori escucha la voz de Kofuko a lo lejos, lo cual le pareció extraño porque estaban al lado de la otra.

* * *

**En la Frontera Lejana. Parte 3. **

Hiyori abrió los ojos. Ella ya no estaba en casa de Kofuko. Estaba en lugar que tenía aspecto lugareño. Y cuando estaba a punto de pararse, escuchó una voz por detrás que la asustó.

"¿Iki-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?". Un chico de gafas apareció frente a ella.

Era Kazuma.

"Kazuma-san ¿Dónde estoy?"

Kazuma vio cómo Hiyori estaba confundida, así que obvio la situación y empezó a explicarle.

"Iki-san, este lugar es la Frontera Lejana, más específico los Cielos".

"¡Los Cielos!". Gritó Hiyori, por la sorpresa.

"Shh, Iki-san". Dijo Kazuma, cerrando la boca de Hiyori y escondiéndose con ella detrás de un árbol. "Debemos tener cuidado aquí, la presencia de una humana puede traer muchos problemas".

"La presencia de una humana", pensó Kazuma. "Ahora que veo a Iki-san, no parece completamente humana, y porque está acá con su cuerpo debería estar en su forma de ayakashi".

"¿Kazuma-san?" Interrumpió Hiyori los pensamientos del tesoro sagrado.

"Iki-san, ¿Algo ha pasado con Yato?". Dijo Kazuma mirando detenidamente a la chica.

"No puedo decirlo". Continuó Hiyori.

"Iki-san confié en mí, recuerde que Yato es mi benefactor y si necesita ayuda tengo que brindarle". Sonrió Kazuma como si recordara el pasado.

"Yato, Yato ha ido afrontar a su padre y Nora" Dijo Hiyori desesperada. "Kazuma-san, por favor, lléveme donde Yato y Yukine están".

Hiyori sintió dolor de nuevo en su cuerpo que hizo que se sentará en el suelo.

"¿Iki-san?. Preguntó Kazuma confundido.

"Yato, necesita ayuda". Dijo Hiyori sosteniendo las mangas del uniforme de batalla de Kazuma.

Kazuma sabía que el tema era serio, él ya estaba investigando en secreto sobre el padre de Yato por órdenes de Bishamon y Tenjin-sama, además también tenía que proteger el prestigio de los 7 dioses de la Fortuna, pero no pensó que la trama se desarrollaría tan rápido.

"Iki-san, entiendo. Vamos donde Veena. Necesitamos ayuda ¿verdad? Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde". Dijo Kazuma sujetando del brazo a Hiyori para que se parara completamente.

Hiyori se detuvo un momento antes de seguir con el plan.

"Kazuma-san" Dijo Hiyori.

"¿Qué pasó, Iki-san?". Volteó Kazuma para ver a la chica.

"Kazuma-san, ¿Está bien que aparezca sin mi forma de ayakashi".

Kazuma se alarmó al entender la situación. Hiyori que hacía allá como humana, podría encontrar una explicación si estuviera como híbrida pero como humana, era difícil.

"Iki-san, intenta dormir y saca tu alma". Siguió Kazuma desesperado.

"Lo intentaré". Dijo Hiyori no muy convencida.

Hiyori durmió, Kazuma se sorprendía que tan rápido durmiera. Esperó diez minutos para que saliera la híbrida, pero al no tener resultados la despertó.

"¿Kazuma-san?". Contestó una Hiyori somnolienta

"Iki-san, tu alma no sale". Siguió preocupado Kazuma.

"Me lo imaginaba, últimamente lo he intentado, pero tampoco me resultaba". Dijo Hiyori levantándose debajo del árbol donde se había puesto.

"¿Eso significa que Yato ha arreglado su situación?" Preguntó el tesoro sagrado.

"No exactamente". Sonrió Hiyori. "Vamos donde Bishamon, es una larga historia te lo explicaré en el camino".

Así Kazuma y Hiyori se dirigieron hacia casa de Bishamon.

* * *

N.A. Kazuma es uno de mis personajes favoritos por eso quise darle una aparición especial. Capítulo 5. Espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO**

Mientras tanto, Yato se quedó atrapado en una cumbre de ayakashis, había quedado inconsciente porque su cuerpo estaba cubierto de las maldiciones al ser lastimado.

"Yaboku, deberías quedarte ahí y recapacitar por lo que me has hecho pasar".

**Pensamientos de Yato.**

Yato escuchaba la voz de su padre en su subconsciente.

Quizás, padre tiene razón, Hiyori me puede perdonar. Sólo tendría que desaparecer de nuevo hasta que ella muera.

Hiyori.

Ah es verdad, Hiyori no puede morir, hasta que yo muera.

¿Debería morir?

Siempre odie a los humanos cuando pensaban eso. Pero ahora me encuentra en una situación difícil, los compadezco.

Hiyori me va a odiar si pienso así, Yukine también lo hará.

Pero padre, no me quiere dejar ir.

¿Qué haré? Me duele el cuerpo. ¿También le dolerá a Hiyori?

Lo siento, Hiyori.

Lo siento, Yukine.

Me dieron todo y lo desperdicio.

No quiero rendirme, pero debo, sino Hiyori morirá.

Hiyori, Gracias por todo. Gracias por querer estar a mi lado.

¿Eh?

Estoy llorando. Soy un idiota de verdad no quiero morir.

Quiero escuchar su voz.

Hiyori. Hiyori. Hiyori

Mierda. Todo se vuelve negro.

¡Yato!

**Fin de Pensamientos de Yato.**

Yato ya se sentía vencido por las maldiciones, ya estaba a punto de perder la razón y sucumbirse como a la oscuridad.

Mientras que escucha una voz que parece una luz en su mente.

"¡Yato!".

Yato abre los ojos. Esa voz era la que tanto quería escuchar, pero quizás era un juego de su mente.

"¡Yato!". "Reacciona"

Escuchó de nuevo el dios.

"¿Hiyori?"

Esta vez contestó a la voz.

"Yato, llama a Yukine".

Yato no podía creer que Hiyori estaba ahí, pero obedeció.

"¡Sekki!"

Yato se encontró a las katanas en ambas manos.

"Yato, idiota no vayas a morir ahora, Hiyori te está esperando". Dijo Yukine.

"Yukine, ¿Hiyori está aquí?" Contestó Yato confundido.

"SÍ, trajo ayuda. Bishamon-sama, los otros seis dioses de la fortuna, parece que también tenían cuentas con tu viejo". Continuó Yukine detalladamente. "Es hora que salgamos de aquí, no es bueno que hagamos esperar a Hiyori, ¿no crees?

"Espera Yukine y ¿Nora?". Dijo Yato.

"Te juro que estaba a punto de ganar, Kazuma-san vino a ayudarme, han encerrado a Nora en una prisión hecha por tesoros sagrados. Kazuma-san me ha felicitado dice que lo hecho bien". Sonrió un poco Yukine.

"Ya veo". Continuó Yato y determinado dijo. "Es hora que salgamos de aquí, Yukine".

Mientras salía del montón de ayakashis, Yato seguía conversando con Yukine. "Yukine, gracias por no rendirte cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo".

"Yato, soy tu guía, se supone que no debo dejarte perder. Es mi trabajo". Contestó Yukine.

Yato cortó en dos varios ayakashis.

"Contigo, estoy seguro que puedo enfrentarme a mi padre. Estoy seguro de eso, sé que Hiyori y tú siempre estarán pase lo que pase".

"Así es". Terminó Yukine. "Hiyori está sufriendo por ti, así que apúrate".

"Dalo por hecho". Yato terminó cortando el último ayakashi creado por su padre.

Vio a su padre sentado en un árbol y se acercó a él. Cerca de su padre se veía un abismo donde estaban las tumbas de los dioses caídos.

"Es un destino muy hermoso para ti, ¿No lo crees?". Se volteó para ver a su hijo.

"Padre, es hora". Dijo Yato, amenazándolo con Sekki.

"Yaboku". Su padre se paró.

Hiyori, en el momento, buscaba a Yato y Yukine, quienes logró encontrar al sentir el dolor de Yato en su cuerpo. "Por aquí". Pensó la chica.

Hiyori vio como Fujisaki-san y Yato peleaban.

Yato estaba herido.

"No puedes vencerme, Yaboku". Sonrió Fujisaki.

Se dio cuenta que Hiyori estaba ahí.

"Te volviste débil por ella". Señaló hacia donde estaba Hiyori.

Yato no volteó. Sólo movió a Sekki y cortó el pincel con que dibujaba los ayakashis su padre.

"Realmente eres rebelde, pero si yo muero, prefería que mi deseo se fuera conmigo".

Con lo último que le quedaba Fujisaki cogió a Yato para que cayera junto a él al abismo.

Hiyori se acercó a verlos.

Yato y Yukine habían caído.

"¡Yato!" "¡Yukine-kun!". Gritó

Hiyori desesperada.

"Hiyori". Escuchó una voz cuando volteó vio que era Yukine.

"Yukine- kun ¿Cómo?". Dijo la chica desesperada.

"Yato, llamo mi nombre antes que cayéramos, él cayó con su padre". Miró Yukine hacia la dirección en que Yato había caído.

"¡Yato!". Gritó Hiyori en el abismo, desesperada seguía gritando "¡Yato!"

* * *

**Pensamientos de Yato. En el abismo**.

Hiyori me está llamando, no puedo morir, no ahora. Si yo me muero, Hiyori también.

Esta vez no me rendiré. No la dejaré se lo prometí.

Voy a subir poco a poco.

"Yaboku, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme!?"

Mi padre me tenía del pie, su peso no me dejará subir.

"Tú eres mi deseo, si yo muero tú también" Seguía diciendo ensangrentado.

"Padre…"

Me pregunté cómo un hombre así pensé que iba a ser feliz de esa manera, la felicidad que aprendí viviendo junto a Hiyori, era muy diferente.

Me compadecí de él, pero ya no era hora de lamentarme.

"Padre, yo ya no soy tu deseo, yo existo porque otra persona quiere que viva"

"No lo entiendo". Continúo mi padre hablando.

"Lo siento, Viejo. Pero, yo quiero vivir de otra manera".

Logré soltarme de él, no le dejé caer, sólo lo dejé ahí. Decidí avanzar paso por paso.

Escuche la voz de Hiyori, ya me estaba acercando a la superficie.

"No te dejaré".

De nuevo mi padre me había sujetado. Sentí que caía. Escuché de nuevo su voz.

"¡Yato!".

* * *

N.A. YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE ESTE FANFICTION. REPITO NORAGAMI NO ME PERTENECE. SÓLO PENSÉ QUE LO MEJOR SERÍA QUE YATO Y HIYORI TENGAN UN BONITO FINAL Y POR ESA RAZÓN LO CREE.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7. FINAL**:** YATOGAMI**

Después de seis meses

Tres personas estaban esperando que la luz del semáforo cambiara.

"¿Has escuchado?" dijo una chica a su amiga.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?" contestó desinteresadamente la amiga, mientras veía a una chica de cabello castaño largo a su costado con un paraguas rojas.

La amiga pensó. "Ella es un poco extraña, distingue mucho con ese paraguas".

La chica del paraguas volteó un poco.

La amiga se asustó y regresó a atender la conversación.

"Fuuka ¿Has escuchado la historia?" Seguía la chica.

"No sé que me estás hablando, Saki, lo siento" Contestó la chica con una cara de disculpas.

"Fuuka, sobre Yatogami". Dijo Saki.

"¿Yatogami? ¿Quién es él?´" Preguntó Fuuka.

"Se dice que es un dios que se enamoró de una humana". Seguía Saki entusiasmada

"¿Un dios con una humana?" Empezó Fuuka un poco más interesada.

"Así es, dicen que era un antiguo dios que traía desgracias y que gracias chica decidió dejar de matar y convertirse en el dios de la felicidad, aunque actualmente dicen el internet que es el dios del amor por enamorarse de una humana". Continuaba la amiga de Fuuka.

"¿Eh? No es un poco tonta la historia" Terminó Fuuka de hablar cuando la luz de semáforo al fin había cambiado, así que continuó. "Ven, Saki, ya caminemos o si no vamos a tendremos que esperar de nuevo".

"Pero es verdad, Yatogami existe lo vi en internet, es un dios que lleva una jersey negro y una banda en su cuello, además sus ojos dicen que son de un azul celeste electrizante". Seguía Saki tratando de convencer a Fuuka.

"Si, si, Yatogami". Contestó Fuuka, quien empujaba a su amiga para que avanzara, sin darse cuenta la chica sintió que una brisa fuerte pasaba por su lado, cuando volteó vio como la chica del paraguas rojo estaba al costado de un chico un poco más alto de ella vestido con un jersey. Fuuka vio como la chica sonreía al chico y éste se había acercado a ella para besarla dulcemente.

Fuuka se avergonzó un poco por lo que miró y voltea para que no le digan que es una irrespetuosa, pero antes de voltear ella escucha a la chica del paraguas hablar.

"Llegas tarde, Yato".

Fuuka volvió a voltear de nuevo, para asegurar bien a las dos figuras que había visto, pero estas ya habían desaparecido.

"¿No puede ser? ¿Yatogami es real?" Pensó en su mente, mientras empujaba más rápido a su amiga Saki.

No pensó que la curiosidad le iba a ganar para que terminara preguntando. "Saki ¿Cómo termina la historia entre Yatogami y la humana?"

"¿Eh?". Contestó Saki. "Ya te interesaste, verás nadie sabe unos dicen que estuvieron juntos hasta que ella murió, otros dicen que por el pasado del dios, ella fue asesinada, hay muchas teorías. Pero sabes, yo espero que hayan quedado juntos, sería muy romántico". Terminó la chica mirando al cielo.

"Saki, lo más seguro que terminaron juntos de alguna manera". Dijo Fuuka mirando de nuevo hacia atrás y sonriendo un poco. "Yatogami, el dios del amor, ¿no?", pensó mientras seguía su camino.

"¿Eh?, Fuuka, ¿cómo lo sabes…?"

* * *

**NA. Este el final. Su historia continúa después de todo. Los finales románticos siempre me han gustado. Más adelante dos epílogos desde la perspectiva de Hiyori y Yukine **


	8. Epilogue1 and 2

**EPÍLOGO 1: BIENVENIDO A CASA**

"¡Yato!" Es lo único que pude gritar cuando sentí que la vida de él pendía de un hilo.

Había cerrado los ojos, no quería escuchar nada, no quería saber nada .Yato, Yato, estaba a punto de dejarme.

"¡Hiyori!"

Escuché su voz, abrí mis ojos.

Bishamon junto a su tesoro sagrado Kuraha, el león, habían salvado a Yato.

Cuando vi a Yato ya sentado en el suelo, suspirando, corrí hacia él y lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

"Yato, Yato, Yato"

No dejaba de decir su nombre mientras lo abrazaba.

"Estoy bien Hiyori. Me vas a matar con este abrazo"

Yato me sonreía.

Reaccioné y me separé un poco de él sonrojada, temí preguntar, pero aún así lo hice.

"Yato, ¿tu padre?"

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Ya todo termino, ¿ya podemos regresar?".

Él sonrió de nuevo".

"Si, volvamos a casa".

Todos los dioses se habían reunido para sacar conclusiones del asunto, sabían que el controlador de ayakashis, era el padre de Yato, Nora había sido atrapada, ya estaba casi resuelto. Bueno, excepto una cosa, mi situación.

Para ayudar a Yato, tuve que decirle la verdad a Kazuma, Bishamon la aceptó de forma temporal, pero me dijo claramente que Yato o yo íbamos a tener un castigo.

Regresamos a la casa de Kofuko, pasaron unos días antes de que pudiera contarle a Yato sobre lo que había pasado y cómo había llegado a los cielos, lo único que puedo decir sobre eso, si bien recuerdo, era.

"Mi poder divino te llevó hacia mí. Ese tipo de cosas es la que hay que seguir examinando".

Y cuando le dije sobre el castigo.

"No te pongas triste, se supone que tarde o temprano se enteraría".

Yato me acarició la cabeza y luego me besó la frente. Me puse muy roja en ese momento,

"Trataré que el castigo sólo sea para mí, además yo el gran Yato recibir un castigo, no lo creo".

Estoy segura que lo dijo para no preocuparme. Sólo espero que todo salga bien.

Por ahora todavía estoy esperando que él vuelva, hace un mes, Yato fue llamado por Bishamon.

"Pienso volver no te preocupes".

Eso es lo que me dijo

"Cuida de Yukine".

Así que ahora sigo estudiando como siempre y también enseñando a Yukine-kun, aunque no envejezca no significa que deje mis estudios, sólo seré joven, todavía puedo encontrar excusa para eso.

Aunque también tengo miedo que Yato llegue muy triste diciendo que tengo que devolver su poder, y aceptar mi muerte.

Ya he pensado en eso, pero no quiero dejar a Yato.

Se supone que hoy tengo que ir a casa de Kofuko, tengo que dejarle los apuntes a Yukine-kun.

Ya estoy llegando allá. Ah verdad tengo que enviarle un mensaje a Yato, nunca los contesta se que está ocupado, pero vale la pena intentar.

"Yato, voy a casa de Kofuko. Espero que estés bien. Te estoy esperando".

Ya está, enviado.

La casa de Kofuko, antes era más ruidosa con Yato. Sonrió al sólo recordarlo y luego yo sé lo que va a pasar, las lágrimas empiezan a caer.

De verdad te extraño, Yato.

Mi teléfono suena. Un mensaje, lo leo.

"Idiota. No llores".

Yato.

Voy a entrar a casa de Kofuko, pero alguien me detiene por detrás. Hay alguien abrazándome.

"¿Yato?". Es lo único que pudo decir.

"Hiyori, ya volví". Escucho su voz.

Mis lágrimas esta vez son de felicidad y le digo.

"Bienvenido a casa, Yato".

"Estoy en casa, Hiyori".

Yato se voltea para verme y se acerca a besarme.

* * *

**EPILOGO 2: TODAVÍA UN POCO MÁS **

"Yukineeee…. Tu padre ya volvió".

El idiota volvió.

Bueno es algo bueno porque Hiyori ya no se sentirá triste, por otro lado, la tranquilidad que he ganado se irá por el tacho.

"Yukineeee, baja a verme"

Sigo escuchándolo, entonces no es un sueño.

Suspiro y contestó. "Ya voy"

Bajé del ático sólo con darme con la sorpresa que andaba sujetando la mano de Hiyori.

Hiyori me mira avergonzada.

"Yukine, ya llegué. Ven dame un abrazo". Me dice Yato tratando de acercarse a mí.

Me muevo un paso atrás y logré evitarlo, a veces mi maestro es muy infantil.

"En vez de eso, haz tu trabajo, seguro que tienes muchos pedidos pendientes". Grito para que me haga caso, aunque sé que no tendrán mucho efecto en él. Sé que lo primero en mente en él ahora, es la chica de ojos púrpura que está a su costado.

Hiyori es el mundo de mi maestro. Y Yato era el mundo de Hiyori. Claro, que siempre estaba presente en ambos mundos. Me calmé y deje de hablarle del trabajo, había un asunto más importante.

"¿Yato, qué tal te fue la conferencia? Le pregunté sentándome en la mesa del primer piso.

"Ah eso". Yato también se sentó, jalando a Hiyori a su lado.

Me di cuenta que Hiyori se avergonzó un poco. Pero, de todas maneras, estaba atenta a lo que Yato iba a decir, parece que tampoco le ha contado nada.

Yato empezó a hablar.

"Le han dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Realmente la organización de los dioses es muy compleja. He tenido que pasar por varias liberaciones, lo bueno es que llegaron a una conclusión".

Hiyori seguimos escuchando.

"Primero, Yo como hijo del mago no tengo nada que ver con las acciones de mi padre, mi padre hizo lo que quería,yo estaba por otro lado".

"Segundo, parece que sí voy a recibir un castigo por haber dado mi poder divino".

Hiyori cambió su mirada. Yato le acarició la cabeza que hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Me alegraba que se comportaran así, Hiyori tampoco tenía la culpa que le había pasado.

Yato continuó.

"Con respecto a eso, me han dicho que estarán vigilando a Hiyori y a mí, si en cualquier caso pasará algo, inmediatamente me quitarían el reconocimiento de dios, y Hiyori moriría".

"Pero, eso…" Interrumpí a Yato.

"Lo sé, Yukine, no voy a dejar que ocurra nada más". "Así que los dos cálmense".

Parece que Hiyori también se había inquietado. Es obvio Yato ahora sabe cómo nos sentimos los dos.

"Entonces eso es todo. Hiyori, puedes vivir tu vida normalmente, aclararon que nadie podía saber que tienes un poder divino. "Has sido reconocida como mi primer fiel y como sacerdotisa se supone que debes tener más contacto con los dioses. Es la manera que tienen los dioses de Alto Mando para justificar nuestros actos".

Sonrió Yato al decir esto.

"Con eso está todo arreglado ¿no?" Terminé diciendo.

"SÍ" Me contestó Yato.

Los tres reímos juntos. Pero este momento fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Yato sonó.

"Servicio a Domicilio del Dios Yato"

La famosa frase del idiota. Ahí vamos de nuevo.

"Entiendo, enseguida vamos para allá".

Y ya aceptó el trabajo, espero que no sea extraño, tengo que regresar a estudiar.

"Yukine, Hiyori, vamos. Tenemos trabajo".

"Vamos". Dijimos al mismo tiempo Hiyori y yo.

Vi como Yato salía con Hiyori de la mano.

"Esta vida no está tan mal, todavía pienso seguirlo un rato más".

Me dije así mismo, pues no pensaba de decirlo delante de él, eso haría subir mucho su autoestima.

* * *

**NA. AHORA SÍ. THE END. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. Por cierto, me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico, como es primer FanFic todavia no me acostumbro.  
**


End file.
